Consoler, pour une bêtise
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Quinn a besoin d'être consoler, Santana accourt l'aider.


Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée ^^ Voilà un OS sur le Quinntana, je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il peut ne pas plaire, mais je l'ai imaginer comme ça :) Batte-man, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;)

Si jamais ça ne te plait pas, désolé... Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Mais j'espère quand même que ça va te plaire ^^ Bon eh bien bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Santana Lopez coure aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent d'aller. Si Sue Sylvester la verrait à cet instant, elle détournerait le regard pour ne pas avoir à la féliciter de son dynamisme. Cette penser lui arrache un rictus. Ça ressemble tellement au coach après tout.

Elle aurait préférer y aller en voiture, mais c'est impossible, étant donner qu'elle est à la fourrière. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas payer ses amandes. Elle aurait préférer y aller en voiture juste pour une question de rapidité, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas courir. Non, parce que pour Quinn, elle était prête à tout. Comme courir jusqu'à épuisement, pendant dix grosses minutes juste pour aller la consoler parce que celle-ci est en pleure.

Enfin, elle voit apparaître la maison des Fabray. Elle aurait prit un peu plus de temps, si elle n'avait pas su que la blonde était seule chez elle. Elle serait capable de faire une bêtise qu'elle regretterait, embrouiller par les tristesse des faits.

Arriver devant la porte, elle tambourine aussi fort et aussi vite que ses muscles lui permettent de le faire.

- Fabray, dépêche toi de venir ouvrir. Souffle la brune, tout en continuant de tambouriner.

La porte s'ouvre. Enfin. Santana n'attend pas la permission et rentre. Elle attrape Quinn dans une étreinte des plus rassurante. La blonde enfuit sa tête dans le cou de l'hispanique.

Sans savoir comment elle est arriver là, Quinn se retrouve allonger sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Santana coller à elle, la berçant.

La latine aimerait beaucoup savoir ce qui chagrine sa copine, bien qu'elle aille une petite idée. Elle sait que cette annonce à beaucoup affecter la blonde. Elle qui l'appréciait tellement. D'ailleurs si Santana n'aurait pas autant de fierté, elle aurait sûrement avouer être jalouse de la brune. Simplement, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffle au bout d'un moment la brune.

Alors que ses pleures s'était calmer légèrement, Quinn relève a tête et encre son regard dans celui de celle qui fait battre son cœur.

- Elle l'a tuer San... Répond Quinn en reniflant. C'était la meilleure San... Elle aurait eu un avenirs brillant San... Et des enfants magnifique San... Expliqua doucement la blonde. Comment elle a put la tuer San ? Reprend t-elle avec cette fois un peu plus de colère.

Santana est amuser d'entendre tellement de « San » revenir dans ses minis phrases. La blonde pouvait en faire des tonnes quand elle le voulait.

- Je ne sais pas Q... Pense juste qu'elle est toujours vivante sous son vraie prénom... Tente Santana.

Quinn semble réfléchir aux paroles de sa petite-amie. Celle qui lui prête ses bras, depuis qu'elle a apprit l'atroce nouvelle. Juste pour la consoler.

- Tu dois me trouver ridicule, pas vrai ? Finit par demander la blonde.

- Bien sur que non, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu... Excessif. Répond doucement l'hispanique en caressant les cheveux de sa copine.

- J'ai envoyer une lettre... Avoue Quinn.

Le pire était fait pense Santana. Elle n'avait pas été assez vite, que pour l'éviter. En espérant que ça n'aille pas de conséquence.

Outre le fait que sa petite-amie vénérait Lexie Grey, au point de pleurer la nouvelle de sa « mort », Santana souri attendrie par tant de passion dans le corps de sa blonde, rien que pour une série télévisé.

Pas beaucoup de personne sortirait de chez eux à 23 heures, juste parce leur petite amie, est toucher par la mort de son personnage préférer, dans une série fictive. Et cela après une semaine de l'annonce. Santana, elle, est différente. Elle est amoureuse. Elle est belle et bien tomber amoureuse de Quinn. Et elle le dira elle-même, c'est sa plus belle chute.

- Hum... San, tu accepterais de regarder l'épisode fatidique avec moi, parce que je n'ai pas encore trouver le courage de le faire, mais j'aimerais voir si elle souffre ou pas... Demande timidement la blonde.

Oui, Quinn Fabray, sa petite-amie, aime vraiment avec passion Grey's Anatomy. C'est attendrissant en même temps que d'être terrifiant. Aimer à ce point une série. D'ailleurs, Santana dut étouffer un rire en imaginant comment serais leur vie, si elles étaient dans une série télévisé.

Elle se retrouva même à penser à un nom pour la série. « Quinntana's show » ? Non, trop viser sur elles deux. « Loser vs Cheerios » ? Non plus, trop indicatif sur qui va gagner, les Cheerios bien sur. Hum, pourquoi pas « Glee », ça regroupe bien qui ils sont, ensemble. Et puis, ça indiquerait qui sont les personnages principaux. Sans aucun doute, ça serait Glee.

- Alors San, tu veux bien ? Finit par redemander Quinn.

Elle regarde sa petite-amie en l'imaginant derrière l'écran. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, elle répondit d'un automate.

- Quelle question, je suis la pour te consoler après tout, et je pense que ça risque d'être fort en larme. Répondit l'hispanique.

Jamais elle ne pourrait regretter d'être avec Quinn. Même si ça lui coûte quelque aller, retour pour des « bêtise ». Elle aime tellement, sentir sa petite-amie se servir de ses bras pour se consoler. Ensemble, elle forme le Quinntana. Et quelque part, elles ont conquis le coeur de plusieurs de personne. Ça Santana, en est persuader.

* * *

Voilà la fin, j'espère que ça t'a plu ^^ Batte-man, je suis consciente que ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais je voulais que ça " sorte " de l'ordinaire, d'au moins te " surprendre " un minimum, je suis aussi consciente que ça peut ne pas t'avoir plu, si c'est le cas, désolé. Pour le Klaine, parce que je suppose que c'est toi, qui d'autre ? :D J'essayerais de l'écrire pour demain et si je n'es pas le temps, ça sera pour samedi prochain ^^ Ah et désolé pour la longueur ^^

Kiss and Love ;)


End file.
